


Think of Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She knew this day was coming, knew it had been coming for a long time. Perhaps starting a relationship with Lydia wasn’t the best idea, but she had been drawn to the other woman and couldn’t help herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera.

She knew this day was coming, knew it had been coming for a long time. Perhaps starting a relationship with Lydia wasn’t the best idea, but she had been drawn to the other woman and couldn’t help herself.

 

Now they stood outside the institute, waiting for a warlock to show up to portal Lydia back to Idris. Lydia stood there with her hands in her pockets and looking down at the ground. Even though they both knew this day was coming, it was still hard to say goodbye.

 

Isabelle reached out and hesitantly touched Lydia’s arm, and the other woman looked up at her. She couldn’t help but to pull Lydia in for a hug, Lydia holding her just as tightly. They had spent the entire night together, but it wasn’t enough and Isabelle couldn’t ask Lydia to stay.

 

Lydia had her dreams and Isabelle wasn’t going to stand in the way of them. “You could come with me,” Lydia whispered.

 

“I can’t. You know that I can’t,” Isabelle answered, feeling her heart break. “My family is too important to me.”

 

Lydia just nodded and pulled back as they heard someone approach. Maybe one day they would be together again, but for now it wasn’t meant to be. Isabelle watched as a portal opened and Lydia walked towards it. She glanced over her shoulder just before stepping in and giving Isabelle one last smile.

 

Isabelle smiled back and waved, watching the portal take Lydia away. She stood there after the portal closed, just staring at the spot where Lydia had been before making her way back to the institute.

 

Lydia had been someone special to her and there wasn’t going to be a day that passed when she didn’t think of her.


End file.
